This invention relates generally to an attachment device for a ski and more particularly to a ski light attachment which makes it easier, safer, and more colorful for skiing under less than optimum lighting conditions.
In the prior art, nighttime skiing has been relatively dangerous. Although some areas provide nighttime illumination of the slopes, darkened areas and shadows often hide hazardous conditions which interfere with optimum skiing conditions and often lead to skiiing accidents. Additionally, the skiers often have problems keeping track of the tips of their skis during nighttime skiing and this can lead to hazardous skiing conditions or even accidents.
Even greater problems are encountered by cross-country skiers since few if any of the areas in which cross-country skiers operate are lighted at night. It is extremely important that cross country skiers be able to see a short distance in front of their ski tips for maximum skiing pleasure and to avoid hazards. Additionally, it is highly advantageous if the cross-country skier is able to observe the tips of his skis for alignment purposes.
None of the devices of the prior art provide such aid. Additionally, people who are skiing at night or under conditions of poor visibility are not always able to readily observe their fellow skiers for practicing the "buddy system" or for accident avoidance purposes.
The ski attachment device of the present invention solves all of these problems and provides a relatively low cost, extremely simple means whereby a skier is able to see a short distance in front of his ski tips, is able to keep track of his tips for alignment purposes and the like, and other skiers are able to more readily see the progress of a skier utilizing the device of the present invention.